True Alice' Love Story Starts
by MaxwellChan
Summary: Allister hat zwei Probleme. Erstens, er ist neu auf einer ziemlich verrückten Schule. Zweitens, er mag den wohl verrücktesten Typen von allen. Wo das endet? Er weiß es nicht, aber er weiß, wie alles anfängt... male Alice x Hatter


True Alice' Love Story Starts

Autor: Maxwell-chan

Fandom: Alice im Wunderland

Disclaimer: Ich habe die Charaktere lediglich zu Menschen gemacht und in eine Schule gesetzt. Dennoch gehören alle Charas immer noch Lewis Carroll.

Kommentar: Die Idee hierzu kam mir, als ich die Mathe-Prüfung in der Bibliothek nachschreiben musste und das Buch 'Alice im Wunderland' direkt vor mir stand. Vielleicht sollte man es hier wohl 'Alice in Wonder-School' nennen. Na, wer kann alle Charaktere den Menschen und Tieren im Buch zuordnen(ist eigentlich total einfach)? =D

One-Shot: "My name's Alice."

Gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hetzte ich die Treppen hinauf. Das Treppenhaus und die Flure waren in einem echt scheußlichen Ockerton gehalten. Aber wenigstens sauber, schonmal ein Pluspunkt meiner neuen Schule. Endlich war ich im nächsten Stockwerk angekommen und lief durch den Flur, den Blick immer zur Seite gewandt, um vielleicht auf den Schildchen neben den Türen irgendwo "Klasse 10d" zu lesen.

Ich war wirklich kein sehr pünktlicher Mensch, das musste ich gleich mal zu Beginn festhalten. Ständig kam ich zu spät, verlief mich und sorgte für Chaos um mich herum. Was mich mittlerweile zwar nicht mehr wirklich störte, aber am ersten Schultag zu spät zu kommen gehörte nicht unbedingt auf meine To Do-Liste. Dass der Punkt trotzdem abgehakt war, weil der Unterricht unlängst begonnen hatte, musste ich nicht erwähnen. Oder?

Okay, in dieser Etage hatte ich also auch kein Glück. Also zurück und weitersuchen... wer hatte diese Schule auch so groß und verwirrend gebaut?

Doch gerade als ich mich umgedreht hatte, lief ich gegen ein Hindernis, das bis eben gewiss noch nicht dagewesen war. Irgendwie weich, aber nicht sehr widerstandsfähig, sodass es mit mir zu Boden ging und ich darauf landete.

"Hups, sorry", beeilte ich mich zu sagen und setzte mich auf, rutschte auf den Boden, worüber mein Hintern sich nicht gerade freute. "Au, verdammt", fluchte ich leise.

Der Typ, auf dem ich gelandet war, starrte mich einfach nur an, während er seinen Hut aufsetzte. Er war gewiss älter als ich, denn auf den Schildern in diesen Fluren prangte 'Klasse 12'. Irgendwie machte mich sein Blick nervös und ich wurde rot, etwas, das mir ständig passierte. Seine dunklen Augen musterten mich eine ganze Weile, bevor er aufstand und mir die Hand reichte.

Ich ergriff sie und mit Leichtigkeit zog er mich auf die Beine. "Äh... äh, tut mir leid", entschuldigte ich mich noch einmal, "aber ich muss jetzt los. Bin spät dran!"

Doch er ließ meine Hand nicht los, was mich nur noch mehr aufwühlte. "Wo musst du denn hin?", wollte er mit tiefer Stimme wissen.

"Ich suche die 10d", erklärte ich, nachdem ich einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte. Mein Herz schlug schon schnell genug, musste der mich dann noch nervöser machen?

Neben älteren Schülern kam ich mir immer total klein und lächerlich vor, was wohl auch daran lag, dass ich tatsächlich nicht groß war. Auch der Kerl hier überragte mich um gut eineinhalb Köpfe.

Plötzlich fing er an zu lächeln, nein, breit zu grinsen. "Okay, ich bring' dich hin", beschloss er und zog mich hinter sich her, hielt inne, ließ mich los und blickte mich an. "Wie heißt du?" Dann ging er weiter.

Was sollte das denn jetzt? Irgendwie bekam ich langsam das Gefühl, dass er ein wenig verrückt war. "Äh, Alice", antwortete ich ohne groß nachzudenken, während ich Mühe hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. "Nein, Allister", korrigierte ich meinen Fehler, "ich heiße Allister. Aber alle nennen mich Alice." So, jetzt war auch das geklärt. Ja, ich hatte einen mädchenhaften Spitznamen. Jetzt würde er lachen und mich damit aufziehen. Tolle Vorstellung, nicht?

Meine erste Begegnung mit einem an meiner neuen Schule und schon wurde ich ausgelacht. Tatsächlich lachte er. "Und ich bin der verrückte Hutmacher", erklärte er. Ja, wollte der mich denn auf den Arm nehmen?

"Spinnst du vielleicht?", fragte ich ihn wenig überzeugt und stolperte ein paar der Stufen hinunter.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor er die letzten Stufen übersprang und schließlich aus seiner hockenden Position zu mir hochsah. "Kann sein", grinste er.

Naja, wenigstens fühlte ich mich nicht mehr so klein ihm gegenüber, wenn er jetzt schon auf dem Boden hockte. Aber irgendwie auch [i]zu[/i] groß.

Der andere Junge sagte nichts mehr, bis wir vor der gesuchten Klasse standen. Ich sah zu ihm hoch. "Danke", sagte ich artig. Als Antwort bekam ich ein Schulternzucken und ein Grinsen, bevor er sich umdrehte und seiner Wege ging. Komischer Typ. Vielleicht war er ja doch ein wenig verrückt? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja... Doch den Gedanken schüttelte ich schnell ab, als ich klopfte und nach dem 'Herein!' in meine neue Klasse trat.

...

Als es schließlich zur Pause klingelte, war ich heilfroh, den Raum endlich verlassen zu können. Schnell hatte ich meine Sachen in die Tasche gestopft und war draußen. Die ganzen Blicke und das Flüstern waren unerträglich gewesen. Ich hasste so etwas! Und dann auch noch der verträumte Lehrer, Herr König, der die ganze Zeit seine geschichtlichen Daten und Fakten heruntergerasselt hatte und dem niemand wirklich zugehört hatte.

Ganz ehrlich? Auch ich nicht. Zwar hatte ich es versucht, aber die Blicke hatten mich so nervös gemacht, dass ich ständig abgelenkt war. In diesem Moment hatte ich mir gewünscht, so klein zu sein, dass mich keiner wirklich wahrnehmen würde. Zwar hatte meine Banknachbarin erklärt, dass das hier normal sei, aber trotzdem war es mir unangenehm.

Ich war noch keine zwei Schritte weiter gekommen, als ich ihre Stimme auch schon hinter mir hörte. "Hey, Allister!", rief sie und war einen Moment später neben mir.

"Was gibt's?", wollte ich wissen. Eigentlich hatte ich sie eher als It-Girl eingeschätzt, die sich nicht lange mit mir befassen würde, sondern mit ihren Freundinnen über irgendwelche Schauspieler oder Modetrends quatschen würde.

Doch sie klopfte mir nur auf die Schulter, schubste mich voran. "Du weißt doch bestimmt nicht, wo du hingehen sollst, oder?", wollte sie wissen, doch wartete meine Antwort gar nicht ab. "Komm einfach mal mit in die Mensa."

Vergeblich versuchte ich, mich zu ihr umzudrehen, doch sie trieb mich einfach weiter voran und wir wurden von den Schülermassen mitgezogen. "Was sollen wir denn da?", fragte ich sie über das Stimmengewirr der anderen.

Die Hände auf meinem Rücken verschwanden. Ich drehte mich um und sah das blonde Mädchen, Chloe oder so, an. Doch sie blieb nicht lange verwundert, sondern lächelte nach einem Moment schon wieder und war neben mir. "Na, kennst du hier etwa schon jemanden?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann kann ich dir ja auch meine Freunde vorstellen, Al."

Irgendwie mochte ich diesen Spitznamen nicht. Wieso, konnte ich nicht sagen, aber ich berichtigte sie: "Alice." Der war mir dann doch lieber... Al klang irgendwie... nach alt.

Zum ersten Mal wurde ich nicht für den Spitznamen ausgelacht. "Alice?", fragte sie nur und legte den Kopf schief. "Wie Alice im Wunderland?" Ich nickte, kannte ich den Vergleich doch zu gut. "Alles klar!"

Die Mensa war gar nicht mal weit vom Klassenraum weg, stellte ich fest, und mit fast einer halben Stunde Pause konnte ich auch bestens leben. In der wirklich großen Mensa standen Gruppentische und Stühle, eine lange Schlange hatte sich vor dem Schulkiosk gebildet. Es waren nicht viele Schüler zu sehen, dementsprechend ruhig war es auch.

Zielstrebig ging Chloe auf eine Gruppe von Leuten zu. Es war nur ein Mädchen noch zu sehen, was mich insgeheim doch ziemlich beruhigte. Ich konnte nicht so gut mit Mädchen umgehen. Ihre Gedankengänge waren für mich einfach zu kompliziert, außerdem waren sie nervig. Was mich dann aber doch beunruhigte, war der Hut, der aus der Gruppe herausstach. Das war doch der Kerl von vorhin!

Sofort stoppte ich und hielt auch Chloe fest. "Wer ist das?", raunte ich ihr zu und deutete so unauffällig wie möglich auf den älteren Jungen.

Sie blickte mich an. "Ed", antwortete sie, "eigentlich Edmund. Wieso fragst du?"

"Er ist...", fing ich an, stoppte dann aber. Wie sollte ich ihr das erklären? "Naja, irgendwie..." Ich konnte doch nicht beleidigend gegenüber einem ihrer Freunde werden!

"Komisch? Verrückt?", nahm sie mir die Worte aus dem Mund und überrumpelt brachte ich es nur fertig zu nicken. Zu meinem Erstaunen lachte sie. "Und schwul. Also nimm' dich besser in Acht!"

Na toll. Konnte ich nicht einmal an einen normalen Ort gelangen? Gut, ich war chaotisch und ein kleiner Trouble-Maker, wie meine älteren Zwillinge zu sagen pflegten, aber irgendwie war auch meine komplette Umgebung skurril. Seufzend folgte ich ihr zu der kleinen Gruppe.

Erst begrüßte die Kurzhaarige jeden, bevor sie auf mich deutete. "Das ist Alice", stellte sie mich vor und konnte mich wohl innerlich gegen die Stirn schlagen hören, denn sie korrigierte sich und nannte meinen richtigen Namen. "Naja, jedenfalls ist er neu hier und ich dachte, ich bring' ihn mal mit."

Sofort war ich wieder extrem nervös, da mich die anderen anstarrten. Oh, es waren nur drei andere Leute, von denen ich einen auch schon mehr oder weniger kannte, doch es machte mich einfach irre.

Als dann das ständig grinsende, braunhaarige Mädchen auch noch herausplatzte "Och, ist der süß! Und so klein!", da war es um mich geschehen und ich nahm mal wieder meinen lustig roten Farbton an.

"Bin nicht klein", murmelte ich, doch anscheinend wurde es einfach überhört.

Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass ein Stift nach dem Mädchen geworfen wurde. Der schwarzhaarige Junge, vor dem einige Blätter auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren, meckerte: "Halt die Klappe, Ronja! Ich versuche zu arbeiten!" dem Stift folgte ein Radiergummi. "Und heb' die Sachen auf!"

"Das ist Josh", flüsterte Chloe mir kichernd zu, "er ist Choleriker."

Ronja, die anscheinend immer zu grinsen schien, hob in Ruhe die geworfenen Gegenstände auf und begann, den Radiergummi zu bekritzeln. "Mach' dich locker", kommentierte sie das Verhalten des Jungen.

Mit einem Mal schien mir Edmund der normalste Junge der Welt zu sein. Irgendwie war die ganze Gruppe total... seltsam. Die unterschiedlichsten Leute. Aber auch irgendwie cool.

Doch gleich darauf legte mir Edmund seinen Arm um die Schultern. "Benehmt euch doch vor dem Kleinen", wies er die anderen zurecht, "er ist immerhin noch ein Küken."

Küken? Bei dem war doch echt was kaputt! Doch ich brachte keinen Ton raus, weil er mir die ganze Zeit den Kopf tätschelte und erklärte, wie klein und unschuldig und süß ich doch sei. Jepp, stockschwul, Chloe hatte nicht gelogen.

Aber irgendwie war sein Verhalten auch ganz niedlich. Ich meine, okay, Jungs hatten mich schon immer mehr angezogen als Mädchen, aber gerade so einen Verrückten als niedlich zu bezeichnen, war doch schon etwas besorgniserregend.

"Ach übrigens", ergriff Ronja wieder das Wort, "heute ist im Park ein Skater-Turnier. Wollen wir hingehen?" Sie grinste mich breit an. "Alice kann ja auch mit, wenn er Lust hat." Völlig überrumpelt und noch immer mit Ed in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe sah ich sie an. "Übrigens nimmt Josh teil." Dieser blickte auf, murrte etwas und schrieb weiter.

Ed war jedenfalls ganz begeistert. "Klingt toll", meinte er und drückte mich näher an sich, "wir kommen doch gerne!" Ich fühlte mich nicht in der Lage, mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren, so peinlich waren mir seine Nähe und die ganzen Fremden.

Endlich kam mir Chloe zu Hilfe. "Jetzt lass ihn doch los, er ist ja schon ganz steif", ermahnte sie Ed, brachte ihn und Ronja jedoch nur dazu, laut zu lachen. "Äh, ich meine hart..." Die beiden lachten noch lauter und Josh sah wütend auf. "Hört auf!", jammerte die Blonde. "Ihr wisst doch, was ich meine!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie an Eds freiem Arm, der ihrer peinlichen Bitte nun auch endlich nachgab und mich losließ.

Ich atmete tief ein und aus. Noch einmal. Mittlerweile dürfte ich nicht mehr zu viel Blut in den Wangen haben, hoffte ich.

Genau diese vier Menschen, Ed, Chloe, Ronja und Josh, verkörperten das ganze Chaos, was ich mir immer vorgestellt hatte. Sie scherzten miteinander, Josh warf ständig Sachen nach Ronja, diese grinste und warf zurück, Ed mischte kräftig mit und Chloe schlichtete, wenn die Situation zu eskalieren drohte. Ein verrückter Haufen.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich an die neuen Gesichter und Eds ständige Annäherungsversuche gewöhnt, da er bei Josh genauso vorging, nachdem dieser seine Hausaufgaben fertig abgeschrieben hatte. Ich wurde etwas lockerer und war nicht mehr so verkrampft wie noch vor einigen Minuten. Man konnte zwar nicht sagen, dass ich schnell Vertrauen fasste, aber zumindest wohlfühlen tat ich mich. Auch wenn der Lockenkopf Ed mich einfach so auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte.

Gegen Ende der Pause jedoch lief ein blonder Junge auf die Gruppe zu. Ein entnervtes Stöhnen machte die Runde, gefolgt von Ronjas "der schon wieder". Fragend blickte ich hin und her, doch sie erwarteten den Jungen stillschweigend und Ed nahm sogar seine Hand weg, die bis eben noch auf meinem Oberschenkel geruht hatte. Schade, irgendwie jedenfalls. Ich hatte mich gerade daran gewöhnt.

Der Typ musste etwa im selben Alter wie Chloe und ich sein, vielleicht etwas älter, aber nicht so alt wie Ed, Chloe und Josh. Was mir noch auffiel war, dass er ausschließlich weiße Sachen trug. Sogar seine Haare waren von so einem hellen blond, dass sie fast weiß wirkten. "Allister?" Er blickte mich fragend an und ich nickte.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er meine Hand gepackt und wollte mich fortziehen, doch Ronja war schneller und stellte sich ihm mit einem überlegenen Lächeln in den Weg, während Ed sich erhoben hatte und seine Hände um meine Hüften gelegt hatte. "Hey", flüsterte ich protestierend, doch er achtete nicht darauf.

"Geh' zur Seite, wir kommen zu spät!" Fast schon panisch blickte der Fremde zwischen Ed und Ronja hin und her. "Wir müssen zu Frau Herz, sie schlägt uns sonst den Kopf ab!" Während er mit einer Hand wild gestikulierte, hielt er mich mit der anderen fast schon felsenfest umklammert.

Zu meinem Erstaunen gab Ronja den Weg frei. "Na dann geht mal", meinte sie nur, "viel Spaß." Irgendetwas Hinterhältiges hatte sie im Moment an sich. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur auf so viele verschiedene Arten grinsen?

Auch Ed ließ mich los und gab mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern, der mich sofort wieder rot anlaufen ließ. "Bleib am Leben", warf er mir noch zu.

"Was meinte er damit?", wollte ich leicht verunsichert von dem Blonden wissen, doch der zerrte mich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hinter sich her und murmelte nur etwas von wegen 'wir kommen zu spät!'

Es war doch Pause! Wie konnte man da zu spät kommen?

Waren denn hier alle an dieser Schule verrückt?

Ohne zu klopfen stürzte der fremde Junge in das Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, mich gnadenlos hinter sich herziehend. "Da sind wir, Frau Herz", sprach er genauso schnell wie wir gerannt waren. Was im übrigen kein zu verachtendes Tempo gewesen war.

Diese Frau verdiente ihren Namen wirklich, mutmaßte ich, denn eine übergroße, hässliche Kette mit einem Herz baumelte an ihrem Hals und ihre Kleidung war in einem einheitlichen Rot-Weiß gehalten. Fast sah sie aus wie die Herz-Königin auf den Spielkarten. Wäre da nicht ihr altes, strenges Gesicht, das so gar nichts mit den makellosen Zügen auf der Karte gemeinsam hatte.

"Du kannst gehen." Sie deutete auf den blonden Jungen neben mir, der sich auch sofort unter gemurmelten Floskeln und Entschuldigungen verabschiedete und mich mit ihr alleine ließ. "So, so, Allister", sprach's und musterte mich. "Du hast dich an deinem ersten Schultag weder bei mir noch im Sekretariat gemeldet." Ich schluckte. "Eigentlich sollte man dir dafür den Kopf abschlagen lassen!"

Urgs, hatte ich das richtig verstanden? Unbewusst griff ich mir an den Hals.

Doch ihre messerscharfe Stimme wandelte sich in einen liebevollen, fast mütterlichen Ton, als sie mich anlächelte und fortfuhr: "Aber da dir das wohl niemand gesagt hat, muss ich dich wohl begnadigen. Trotzdem wollte ich mir den kleinen Neuling mal anschauen." Sie legte den Kopf schief und winkte mich nach draußen.

Überhastet stürzte ich aus dem Büro. Als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, ertönte auch schon das Klingeln, was die Pause beendete. Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Klassenraum, als mir auf halber Strecke einfiel, dass ich meine Tasche ja bei den anderen vergessen hatte! Na toll!

So langsam begann das Chaos Überhand zu nehmen, was mir persönlich ja gar nicht gefiel. [i]Ich[/i] war eigentlich das personifizierte Chaos. Aber irgendwie doch erleichtert, dass ich doch ganz normal zu sein schien. Zumindest was diese Schule betraf. Im ehrlich zu sein war ich froh, wenn ich endlich nach Hause kam.

Als ich die Mensa fast erreicht hatte, rief jemand meinen Namen. Ich drehte mich um und sah Edmund, der auf mich zugelaufen kam. "Die hast du vergessen", sagte er und hielt meine Tasche hin.

"Da-danke", stammelte ich, als ich sie ihm aus den Händen nahm.

Der ältere Junge umarmte mich und klopfte mir fast schon liebevoll auf den Rücken. "Mein armer, kleiner Alice hat's nicht leicht", flüsterte er mir zu, was mich erschaudern ließ. Nicht nur, weil sein Atem an meinem Ohr kitzelte, sondern weil es sich so angenehm anfühlte, dass ich ebenfalls meine Arme um ihn legte. Ich konnte nicht anders und lächelte.

Mein Kopf lag noch ein paar Augenblicke auf seiner Schulter, dann löste er sich wieder von mir. Ich wollte nicht, dass er schon ging, doch hatten wir beide noch Unterricht. "Ähm, Ed!" Er drehte sich zu mir um - und ich überlegte, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Bedankt hatte ich mich ja. "Ähm... wegen dem Skater-Turnier... sehen wir uns da?" Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, wieso ich ihn das fragte.

Er lächelte. "Klar doch!"

Dann, fast gleichzeitig, machten wir uns auf in unsere jeweiligen Klassenräume. Mittlerweile fand ich es gar nicht mehr so chaotisch, die Schule gefiel mir - und die Leute auch. Hier würde ich mich sicher wohlfühlen können. Mit Ed, Chloe und den anderen, stellte ich fest, als das blonde Mädchen vor dem Klassenraum auf mich wartete und wir uns gemeinsam ein Plätzchen suchten.

Ende. (?)


End file.
